To alleviate the aforementioned conditions, emollient creams as described in Sagarin, Cosmetics Science and Technology, 2nd Edition, Vol. 1, Wiley Interscience (1972) have been recommended for application to the skin. The emollient materials probably increase the state of hydration of the corneous layer of the skin by altering the rate of diffusion of water from the lower epidermal and dermal layers, the rate of evaporation of water from the skin's surface, and the ability of the corneous layer to hold moisture.
Numerous other references have disclosed the use of a wide variety of materials for alleviating the problems of dry skin. Included among such references are those in which alkali metal phosphoric acid ester salts of partial glycerides and dimethicone fluids of the type used in the compositions of the present invention have been disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,403, Aug. 1, 1978 to Barker et al discloses water in oil emulsions containing phosphated mono- and/or di glycerides and an aluminum or calcium stearate. U.S. Pat. No. Re. 29,814, Oct. 24, 1978, to Synder discloses compositions which contain a dimethicone fluid. However, neither of these references teach or suggest combining these materials in compositions as set forth herein. References which disclose compositions containing long chain esters of the type used in the present compositions include U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,491, May 25, 1976 to Young et al and Technical Bulletins S.G. 0202 and S.G. 0211 distributed by Scher Chemicals, Inc. These references, however, do not suggest compositions containing a glyceride and a dimethicone.
It is an object of the present invention to provide compositions which are retained better on skin.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a better method for conditioning skin.
These and other objects will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.